Talk:Reunion (episode)
Women on the High Council DarkHorizon removed the following information for being a nitpick: :When Gowron meets with Ambassador K'Ehleyr in the ''Enterprise Observation Lounge to ask her to quicken the ja'chuq, he offers her "a seat on the council.". In however, he tells Picard, that women may not serve on the Klingon High Council. Of course, as Chancellor, it is possible that he could have changed the rules to accommodate her. Regardless, her refusal and subsequent death makes such a possibility moot.'' I suggest we replace it with the following note (derived from the Klingon High Council page), which is less of a nitpick, and more significantly, contains a justification of the inconsistency from Ronald D. Moore. However, I thought I'd bring it up here first to avoid any misunderstandings: :In this episode, K'Ehleyr is offered a seat on the High Council; yet in and subsequent episodes, it is said that women may not serve on the Council. Concerning the place of women, Ronald D. Moore commented: :"I co-wrote both (in which K'Ehleyr was offered the Council seat) and (in which Grilka was told she could not serve on the Council because she's a woman). The reason for the change was: a) to service a plot element in "House of Quark"; and b) to differentiate the Klingons from the UFP and the Romulans. The idea was that the Klingons were a traditionally patriarchal society and that while many elements of that have disappeared over the years, the Council itself was still the provence of male warriors. This is not an endorsement of that idea, but rather an attempt to make them *different* than us. For example, their government is not a democracy, but rather an oligarchy ruled by powerful Houses, with an Emperor as head of state and we certainly aren't promoting that either! It's an alien society with alien values and we shouldn't be able to identify with all aspects of their culture. That said, I've always tried to treat Klingon men and women with a great deal of respect and have never tried to show the female warriors of the Empire as any less worthy or respected than their male counterparts. No male Klingon would ever question for even a moment the notion of serving under a woman on a ship, or fighting with them at his side". – Cleanse 02:14, 27 November 2007 (UTC) K'Ehleyr's "snooping" I took out this line: "She is only into the ship's records now, but sooner or later, someone will notice her snooping." because I felt it was a leading line, and that it really did not fit the flow of the summary. Another removal was taking out (!) from the line about Gowron offering her a seat on the Council, because again it just did not flow well. Fleurdelista 20:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) K'Ehleyr blinking Anyone else notice that right after K'Ehleyr dies and Worf puts her down, actress Suzie Plakson is seen blinking several times? I think it would be interesting info to add to background section and am not sure if it falls under nit pick (whatever that means). – Distantlycharmed 20:17, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :I noticed it as well 07:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Nitpicks — Morder (talk) 08:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Removed I removed the following list regarding the thirteen different species aboard the Enterprise-D. * Earth * Vulcan (Selar, Taurik) * Andoria * Bolarus IX (Mot) * Qo'noS (Worf) * Betazed (Deanna Troi) * Omicron Theta (Data) * El Aurian (Guinan) * Turkana IV (Tasha Yar) * Caldos (Beverly Crusher) * (Napean (Daniel Kwan)) * (Mars colony (Simon Tarses)) * Benzar (Mendon) The list is only speculation. Picard says there are thirteen crewmembers aboard from different worlds what means Turkana IV and Benzar are not among them (Tasha is dead and Benzar not aboard). Where is the Andorian crewmember? I am not sure about Daniel Kwan and Simon Tarses, not sure if they are aboard the ship at this time and I don't think that Caldos should be part of this list as Beverly is Human. Picard is also speaking of crewmembers so Guinan and Mot could also not be part of this list. Left are five entries. And we don't know the others. Tom 21:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I removed the following text per Memory Alpha:Nitpick: * In this Episode, Worf first takes off his combadge and then transports to a Klingon ship. When Commander Riker asks the computer for the location of Worf, the computer "knows" that Worf left the ship, though it should answer that Worf - his combadge - is in his quarters. (however, this could be because the computer also keeps transporter logs and is simply concluding that as he can't be in two places at once the transporter log overrides the presence of his combadge on the ship). Tom (talk) 13:05, September 26, 2015 (UTC)